<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two can play by Queerquest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242863">two can play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest'>Queerquest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Asami, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Korra, Vaginal Fingering, strap ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of being teased by Asami, Korra decides it’s time for some well deserved payback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two can play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami wasn't really sure what had gotten into Korra. Maybe it was the fact that she had made it a point to tease the Avatar all evening. Or the fact they hadn't had sex in weeks due to their busy schedules. Whatever it was she wasn't complaining now. </p><p>"Inside." Korra grunted, as Asami fumbled with her keys eventually pulling the door open and slamming it shut. Korra grabbed the engineer by the hips. Sliding her hands around her bottom, causing her skirt to ride up. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra, grinding her center rhythmically against any source of friction she could find.</p><p>"So eager. You teased me at that meeting all evening. It's my turn now." she chuckled. Slamming Asami onto the bed and crawling on top of her. </p><p>"you remember the safe words?" Korra asked.</p><p>"green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop." Asami chirped, with a hitch in her breath as Korra nipped her ear. </p><p>"Good girl. My good girl." she grinned.</p><p>Korra may have been incredibly sexually frustrated, but she was determined to make her girlfriend feel the same way before either of them got their release.</p><p>"you little tease." Korra gasped, as she unzipped the Non-benders jacket, only to realize she wasn't wearing a bra. </p><p>Asami shrugged as if the gesture meant nothing but Korra knew well enough that this was all planned. </p><p>'Two can play at that game' she thought to herself.</p><p>She started undoing her skirt sliding it down her legs, then working on the pair of stockings she was wearing beneath that. She grinned maliciously when she saw that her lover chose not to wear any undergarments that day.</p><p>"You planned this didn't you." She whispered as she flipped the heiress onto her back. Kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.</p><p>"Teasing me all through a professional meeting? You wanted this didn't you?" Korra groaned into her girlfriend's ear.</p><p>"You wanted me to take you home and fuck you like a little slut huh?" She repeated, letting her hand brush across the engineer's clit.</p><p>Asami groaned in response, grinding her hips slightly into the pads of her lover's fingers. Korra smiled as she felt the wetness on her fingers.</p><p> "So wet for me... how long have you been thinking about this?" she murmured, continuing to rub her clit in small circular motions.</p><p>"All day..." she whimpered, as Korra hit a particularly sensitive spot. She was already so turned on and with the way Korra was touching and talking to her she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out.</p><p>"you've been thinking of me fucking you from behind during all your meetings? I feel honored." she teased.</p><p>Korra smiled as she felt Asami tense up, sensing she was close she flipped her back over, letting her legs drape off the bed. Getting down on both knees, Korra spread her legs, gripping her thighs hard enough to turn the pale skin a light shade of pink.</p><p>She wasted little time kissing her way right to where she knew Asami wanted her. The moment Korra's mouth met her wet folds she knew she was gone. Asami's head fell back into the mattress.</p><p>Korra gave Asami all she could, every ounce of attention to her throbbing clit, pumping her fingers in just the right spot inside of her until she felt lightheaded, just as she was about to boil over. Korra pulled away.</p><p> "Why'd you stop!" Asami whined, bucking her hips to meet with Korra's mouth again.</p><p>"I told you I would be fucking you from behind tonight. I intend to make good on that promise. Turn around."</p><p>Asami thought she knew what that meant and her suspicions were only confirmed when she heard Korra digging around in their nightstand. Then the sound of the dangling harness she had yet to put on.</p><p>She turned her head slightly to watch Korra put on the device. It was a light blue color with decent length and girth.</p><p>"I didn't say you could look." Korra snapped, trying to keep up with her dominant character.</p><p>"You didn't say I couldn't." Asami chuckled, punctuating the sentence with a yelp when Korra pulled down on a fist full of hair.</p><p>"Safe words?" Korra asked once again, waiting until Asami responded to continue.</p><p>"green." she breathed.</p><p>Korra stood behind her, feeling for wetness, and making sure they wouldn't need any lube.</p><p>"guess we won't need this." She chuckled, tossing the bottle to the other side of the bed.</p><p>Korra shuffled the base of the toy, it was textured, made to pleasure both of them simultaneously. Making sure it was placed in the right angle to aid in both of their releases. She placed her hands on the older woman's hips as she slowly slid into her entrance.</p><p>"Ahhh" she groaned as she felt the length push into her. Korra opted to stick with slow, steady movements, allowing her lover to get adapted to the change.</p><p>"Faster" she pleaded as the Avatar's movements became more elongated.</p><p>"where are your manners?" Korra grunted, smacking Asami's ass as the bumpy edges on her side of the strap started to take effect on her.</p><p>"P- please, faster."</p><p>That's all it took for Korra to start thrusting. Long strokes that drew loud huffs from the pale woman beneath her. Asami soon felt the familiar warmth in her stomach grow.</p><p>"Shit. Korra." she yelped, dropping her head onto the sheets. Korra tried to distract herself from the weakness in her knees. She was determined to hold out until after Asami's orgasm. </p><p>Luckily, it seemed that she wouldn't have to wait long. With one last deep thrust Asami yelped out in pleasure. Finally having reached her peak, Korra's thrusts turned slow and short, but just as rough as she focused on her own peak. Listening to her lover's ragged breathing and whimpers, making her release even more powerful.</p><p>Korra made it a point to grunt directly into her lover's ear, knowing the effect it had on her. Her own moans growing less sparse as her orgasm subsided. </p><p>After the moments of pure bliss passed Korra pulled the length out of her girlfriend's core. Taking it to the sink to wash, and returning to the bedroom.</p><p>"You did good Sami', so good for me." she whispered, pulling the Non-Bender into her arms, and falling asleep with her lover in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>